


The stolen toy

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abused Harry, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Gags, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Lube, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The walls were grey and splattered with blood. His hands were tied behind his back with a spherical ball similar to a ping pong ball stuffed in his mouth and tied behind his head. There was a mirror along one side and two doors facing opposite each other. In the room there was only a small tv, similar to the ones in a classroom and on a very high shelf. Then he noticed security came are on every corner of the room, he wanted to look through the doors but couldn't, his legs were not responding. Harry Potter was trapped. But only then he will ealised, he was not alone.I will write pretty much anything that you want, drop your ideas in the comments.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Welcome toys

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed through writing this so if you notice any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> If you have any ideas on what you want to happen, let me know so I can try to write this.

Harry sat in a small grey room, leaning against, Draco? Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the door facing nim, leaving Draco who was still very much unconscious to slump to the ground. Harry tried pushing on the door (his hands were handcuffed behind him) the first door to no luck. It was locked uptight. Slowly, Harry walked over to the other door, he tried pushing it open. On the second tug, the door opened. 

A large bed was lining the car wall, on closer inspection, there were hoops and rings lining the beds he was only 15, but he knew immediately it wasn't good. Harry stood in the middle of the room, looking around, for the first time he noticed everything around him. There were large glass cabinets filled to the brim with why could only be described as torture equipment, gags and ropes, paddles and while as well as hundreds of little font contraptions Harry couldn't describe. In each of the rooms corners, there was a large piece of equipment. There was a bench, a cage, a giant thing that was made of wood and shaped like an X alongside anything many things Harry didn't want to dwell upon. The black carpet was sort under his feet and The walls were painted black with red pannels. Will of the furniture was black.

The door burst open, Draco, with no handcuffs or gag, walked into the room  
"Hello Potter."  
Harry shot Crack the evil eyes as he pulled his hands behind his head to undo the buckle keeping the gag in place. The buckle was burning not to the touch so Harry pulled his hands away as fast as he could.  
"They want us in the main room"  
Before Harry could figure out what Crack meant, he had been dragged through the main room by his handcuffs. A man stood by the TV.  
"Hello, from this day forth you will be the fucktoys for the public eye. These cameras are out everywhere in your little house and will be live streaming your activity 24/7 , so make it interesting. This TV will broadcast message from me to you. I see you have seen the playroom. You will be spending most of your time in there."

Harry knew he couldn't fight this man, he felt around in the pockets of his Hogwarts robes to find his wand, to no luck.

"You see," the man continued "I count just let you have your wand, could i, you are too useless. I know you people like names, so that isn't going to be a luxury I provide you. I will only be known as Daddy to you. Crack is no longer Crack but Sit or Master. And you, Harry James Potter will only be referee to as the following: slut, slave, whore, pet or anything else along those lines. Now, we must go through a standardised procedure, everyone else in the facility has had the same treatment."

Before he could think, Harry had been pulled onto the bed with the chain inbetween his handcuffs going over a book and locked into place. His knees then had a spreader bar tied between them and his ankles tied to the corners of the bed. He would be on his hands and knees but his hands were off the ground and about a foot above his head. The man walked up to him untied the gag put his index finger in his mouth.  
"Suck it my little whore." The man asked, Harry water to deny but then thought, he used to suck his thumb, why wouldn't be suck someone else's finger, plus, this man was in control of his food and water, so he sucked it. The man's finger was pulled out of his mouth and then the man walked out of sight.  
"Remember you little slut, you will address me as daddy, not 'the man's or what ever else you were thinking." I will punish you for this. "

A finger touched him, it was clear to be daddy's, it reached underneath him undoing the button on his trousers. Harry opened his mouth to scream, but a mother gag was pushed into his mouth, this gag was different, it want round, it was long and rectangular, it caused him to gag but only briefly. The fly on his trousers was then undone. A cold piece of metal was pushed up against his leg, a pair of scissors. His trousers were being cut off, followed by his underwear until from the lower half down he was completely nude. He felt so cold and so exposed, he was half nude in front of daddy and drac-sir, in front of sir. The finger circles around his ass, drawing circles on each of his cheeks before reaching his asshole. The finger dragged inside. Harry wanted to tell but was stoped by the gag. Tears scream down his face. Without warning, a second finger joined the first one. The fears only came faster down his face. It burned and he felt that blood must have been drawn. The two figures left and Harry let out a with of relif. But it he knew what was coming next, he would have much rather being figures in the was all day. 

Something long, think and warm entered his hole, it burned him and if blood hadn't been drawn before, it would have been drawn now. The pulse made it recognisable as his daddy's dick. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted it to stop. He was white and suddenly felt aroused and awake, his member rose up and the feeling, he was embarressed, he tried to focus on anything but the rape. The white light came back, but this time he felt something shooting out of his cock. The pain had to end soon, this was the worst thing he ever felt, he would rather die then experience this.

The penis finally retracted out of him and Harry fell down onto his chest, hands still above his head. The gag was removed from his mouth and his handcuffs came off. His feet were untied and the spreader bar came away from his knees. He rolled over into his back to see a small puddle of a white goo. Cum. He reached down to touch his ass and his hand came back with blood on it, not alot, but a bit.  
"You seemed to enjoy that you little slut, I knew you where a fucking whore since I met you. I have you a fun little potion, did you notice."  
" No, you were raping me you fat son of a... "  
"Silence" daddy responded. Harry felt his mouth snap closed.  
"The potion I gave you means you will obey mine and your masters orders immediately, and without fail. You can resist but it will be painful." Daddy then turned to look at a CCTV camera that Harry hadn't even noticed.  
" Well viewers, that was daddy and my little let having their diet is encounter. Remember to keep watching and remember, safe, sane and consensual. "  
Harry was confused, why was he asking others to be safe sane and consensual when this was anything back, he wanted to protest this fact but the order was still in affect and he couldn’t talk. The ma-daddy then appeared out of the room.

Harry turned to Crack who was watching on, smiling.  
"Strip" Draco said forcefully. Harry tried to stay still but, against his will, stood up and took of his robes and shirt so he stood completely naked in from of master. Harry gave Crack evil eyes as he stood in front of him.  
"I was meant to punish you but I am nice, kneel with our knees apart and hands on your thighs palms up." Harry had no choice but to oblige.

A collar was placed around his neck with four hoops on it, on at the front, one to the left, one to the right and one at the back next to the buckle that was then done up.  
"Take this collar of me you bitch, I am not a dog, shouldn't we be working to better to get out of here?"  
" Silence, god, are you an incompetent mother fucker, you have made too many mistakes now. Five bits for talking back, ten for not using the correct words for me, ten from the punishment I was meant to give you earlier, ten for questioning authority and and five because I don't like you. So 40 total. See the role over ther, get five roles for me, 2 pairs of extraneous handcuffs and the red bottle from over there. Stand with your hands on the bar on the set of two metal bars over there. "

Harry gathered up all the materials and then put his hands on the door metal bar. Master handcuffed his hands together and then his feet together. The rope was then masterfully tied together and to the second bar that was at least 4 meters of the ground. His feet were lifted up and then tied around the bar so Harry had his feet tied and and was holding on to the bar as tight as he could.  
"Let go, he was instructed" Harry turned initially refused pain started in his finders before lining slowly down his arms, the oak was worse than anything ever imagined.They, it felt like his hands were being held in fire. He had to let you and soon be did. While being suspended by his ankles, he heard draco say:  
"Behave, or your punishment will be a lot worse than this."  
A thick blindfold and a thick pair of earmuffs were placed over him blocking out all sound and sight. A hand was placed on his naked back. The hand had an unusual substance on it, lube. but this lube burnt, this lube left a burn on his back. The hand reached its way down to Harry's butt, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The fingers slowly and nimbly worked its at inside his hole and around, the finger was thin so barely hurt but the lube felt like a fire had just been lit. And he hung like tjis, by his ankles, for 40 minutes, no sound, no sight just pain.


	2. Bad Boy Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry should have learnt his lesson, but no, not quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, thank you so much to everyone who has left kuddos, bookmarked and read it.

It was a few hours ago when Harry had been untied, since then he was laying on the bed sulking, there wasn't much to be doing. And what was up with Draco, he seemed different, he hasn't complained at all, very unlike him. Who was daddy, what was his name and what is his intent, beyond making a tv show? Which sick bastard was getting off to this at home? This was rape, pure and disgusting. Harry also liked the small sense of decency he was provided by the covers, none of his clothes.   
"Get in here my little pet!" Called Draco from the other room . Still with the covers pulled right around his shoulders.   
"Oh, you think I was finished with you, you have been there for far too lony, the viewers are getting bored. This is a 24 your show for a reason you little shut, now get did of that stupid little sheet and kneel down, arms straight out in front of you, face to floor and ass up. 

Harry had no choice but to obey, no brain was helping at him to not move but he had to, he couldn't resist. As he indeed down, he could see from the corner of his eyes sir pulling out a bottle of what he presumed to be lube and and a long price of plastic looking similarly to a cock but with a sphere at the end. Harry was crack cover the thing with lube and approach him. Cracks finger circled seductively around Harry's hole before plunging deep inside. Involuntary, Harry let out a deep moan, face immediately going red from the embarrassment. He was not enjoying this and the fact he is was is being put out into the public eye. Another finger entered the hole before a third.  
"You are a tight little cunt aren't you, this will help." The thing then entered the hole, Harry screamed at the pain. It felt like his hop had ripped all the way through.  
" I, under no circumstance give you permission to touch this plug unless I give you explicit premmision. " stated master before giving the butt plug all the way in. Harry moaned again, somehow his face went even more red. He wanted this to end.

"I would continue giving you the welcome procedure but no, I hate to see my little fuck you like this. Come into the play room with me." Both Harry and Draco walked into the play room and eat down on the bed with together.

"Well, it is clear you weren't enjoying so I stopped, all for nothing, thank me. "  
"Thank you? For what? You are abusing me and you stopped because you still have some human decency left. We need to escape together, or I will do it alone."  
" that isn't a thank you. This is though. " 

Draco pulled Harry over his knee and starting slapping his was over and over  
"Thank me now bitch."  
Harry gasped for air and tried her s best to say normally "Thank you master."  
" That is better, now, I will give you 20 hits, lie on the bed so your ass is over the side. "

Draco walked across the room and grabbed a large wooden paddle and eat down next to Harry.

One  
"Thank me for each one" commanded Draco  
"Thank you master.

Two  
" Better this time, I am helping you. " Draco said.  
"Thank you master, may I have another."

Three the pain was unbarable, he couldn't take it anymore  
"Thank you sir"

Four  
He wanted it to end, but clearly his cock didn't as it slowly rose  
"I am a you for you to do as you wish." Harry hurt muttering the words, but he had to get throughbtgis, whether lying or not.

Five  
Six  
Seven  
"Thank you for helping me sir"

Eight  
Nine  
He could feel an orgasm creeping up, he tried to suppress it, but that couldn't work.

Fifteen  
Sixteen  
His dick started bleak my cum, he could not stop it.

Eighteen   
Nineteen  
He was almost there, tears were streaming down his face. The agony was too much to contain.

Twenty  
"Thank you so much sir, I will never question you again." He lied, or course , but he had to hold on until he could break that promise.


	3. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something to ask

I know a few people have been reading it and have been nice enough to leave kudos. Thank you so much to everyone. But I have hit a wall in ideas. If you have anything you want me to try my hand at, please let me know. Thank the kayaking everyone.


End file.
